1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools and, more particularly, to an extension handle apparatus for extending the reach of hand tools such as paint rollers, squeegees, brushes and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide extension handles for extending the reach of hand tools such as paint rollers, squeegees, brushes and the like so that the tools can be employed in hard to reach areas such as at heights above the normal reach of a worker. In order to enable the use of a hand tool with such an extension handle, it is conventional to construct the tool with a hollow, internally threaded handle, and to design the extension handle with an externally threaded male end adapted for threaded receipt in the tool handle. In this manner, the extension handle can be attached to the tool by threading it into the tool handle. However, there is a tendency for the tool to twist on the handle during use such that the tool becomes unscrewed and falls off of the extension handle.
Another known extension handle construction is designed specifically for use with a special tool having a handle adapted for connection with the extension handle. The tool handle presents an open end sized for receipt of the extension handle and a quick-release mechanism is provided for securing the tool on the extension handle and for selectively releasing the extension handle. However, because the extension handle is designed specifically for use with a particular tool design, it cannot be used with conventional tools having an internally threaded handle.